Alura Une
Alura Une (also called Venus Weed) is an Une with a maiden in the center of it surrounded by many thorns. Gallery PoR Illustrated Venus Weed.JPG|Portrait of Ruin illustration Game Specific Information Castlevania: Circle of the Moon A creature that appears to be a nude woman sitting atop a flower. She attacks by causing vines to erupt from the ground. Attacking the woman herself deals significantly more damage than attacking the flower.One of the rarest enemies in the game. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow This creature appears to be just a large flower until it is approached. At that point, the bud blooms and reveals the true nature of this monster. She attacks by thrusting her vines into the ground and attempting to impale the player with them. The Alura Une has relatively high defense, but players are recommended to use the Killer Mantle (which destroys her in one hit) as opposed to Fire-based attacks. This weakness makes obtaining her very valuable Guardian Soul much easier. The Alura Une Soul heals the player's HP by 10 for as long as the R button is held. This magic uses 60 MP per second, almost making the Chaos Ring a necessity when using it. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Alura Une returns in the Subterranean Ruins of Celia Fortner's castle. Like always, Alura will appear as an ordinary Une, but will grow into a flower and she emerge. Alura will summon her vines to attack Soma and throws Rose Darts when he stands still. Hitting her vines or getting hit makes her rose petals redder until it becomes Crimsom blood. It turns white again when she is hit. Alura's Rose Darts also turns red if it hits Soma from absorbing his's blood. Dominance over Alura Une will have Soma summoning her as a Blue Guardian soul. Alura grows out of a flower and cuddle into Soma's arms and calls Soma informally while her insanely three flower vines lock on to the nearest enemy and stabs them, causing cutting or piercing damage. Alura's vines also can be stylus controlled. She cost 10 MP per second to summon. Soma cannot move while Alura is summoned and cannot be summoned in air. He appears to be talking to Alura while she is summoned. Alura Une also stabs her enemies out of annoyance and sometimes can be heard saying "Jamaa" (Annoying) Alura Une Levels up 1 per soul until level 9. She causes insane damage potential even at Level 1. She is a plant type soul and the Skeleton Gardener Soul boosts her piercing power even more. She can be boosted with a level 9 Lilith soul to cause more damage than the Skeleton Gardener's soul. She can also be combo with the Une soul, which allows her vines to spit Unes from it's flowers without costing MP. Alura is useful for damaging some still enemies like Death, Balore or some parts of Aguni's attacks. If someone works very hard, Alura Une can cause up to 260+ Damage per hit of her vines and about 600 per second. Alura Une is recommended by some players during Boss Rush due to her insane damage potential. An interesting technique is to equip the Dead Crusader's Soul with Alura Une, which if Soma's damage is 1 or less, the damage is nulled and allows Soma to summon Alura Une without much interruptions unless by enemies giving damage more than 1. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Also known as an Alraune. These monsters appear to be Unes at first glance, but when approached, a large flower grows from the spot, from which a girl appears. Alura Unes attack with vines from the ground and in some Castlevania games shoot flower darts. In Symphony of Night they are known as Venus Weeds. They consume blood by luring victims into their reach, impaling them, and absorbing their blood. In some games, Alura Unes grow stronger as it absorbs the characters' blood. However, in this game, their uprooting vines seem to have less range; the vines growing just within or a little outside the range of a whip. Most of the time, their vines can uproot throughout the entire screen. Enemy Data Category:Monsters